1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to security in multi-node systems, and more specifically to the use of trusted platform modules in multi-node systems.
2. Background of the Related Art
A “trusted platform module” (TPM) is a processor chip that implements a specification published by the Trusted Computing Group (TCG) detailing a secure crypto-processor that can store cryptographic keys that protect information. A trusted platform module offers a number of capabilities, including “remote attestation” which creates a nearly unforgeable hash of the hardware and software configuration. If it is detected that a hash has changed, then this indicates that the hardware or software has been modified and trust may be lost.
A TPM chip is typically installed on a motherboard. Systems that are compliant with Trusted Computing Group (TCG) specifications support the following requirements:
Hardware and software for Core Root for Trusted Measurement (CRTM)
Immutable CRTM
Application level interface (INT 1A calls)
Event Logging
Measurement of code before it is executed
User level Trusted Platform Module (TPM) management functions
ACPI support for operating system to identify and make use of TPM etc.
The above tasks are documented in the TCG specifications.